Blind Date
by TheWalkingDeadNorm
Summary: Bethyl One Shot. Was requested for the One shot Series I was doing but it's been deleted for some reason so I've posted it again. Beth and Daryl are set up on a blind date. Includes two year later wedding toast by Rick and Tara. I own nothing.


**Bethyl Blind Date (requested.)**

Could you do a bethyl story where it's au and Daryl and Beth are set up on a blind date by mutual friends? And maybe at the end we find the mutual friends toasting Daryl and Beth at their wedding, bragging that they got the couple together. The mutual friends are up to you. They could be friends or family or a mixture of both, but it should be two people involved in setting up the blind date.

_•••••••••_

Beth had been getting ready for the day when she received a text from her friend Tara, asking..no demanding they meet for coffee. Beth agreed, she hadn't seen Tara in a while as she had been busy at work, a recent crime spree throughout the town had her working all hours so Beth was excited to see her best friend again.

She met Tara at a small coffee shop near the police station she worked at. She had just finished work and looked exhausted but she needed to inform Beth of her scheming.

They hugged as they greeted before ordering drinks and asking each other how they were and what they had been up to since they lasts saw each other.

"So what about dating?" Tara asked as causally as she could.

Beth rolled her eyes. "I told you before I'm not interested in dating at the moment."

"It's been three years since Jimmy, you need to move on and find a nice guy that will treat you well and no _t_ just use you for arm candy."

Beth sighed. She knew it would be nice to date a nice guy again but Jimmy had really made her lose her confidence when it came to going back on the dating scene. She found out that he had been telling people that they were just in a casual relationship, while she believed their three year relationship was going strong. He had told her he loved her but was also out and about with other women. Beth ended the relationship as soon as she found out but hadn't bothered dating since. She had, had offers even from Tara's colleague at work, Shane Walsh but she had heard many things about him messing women around. There was also rumours that he had been having an affair with his best friends wife while he was in a coma.

"I guess I could but I doubt it will go well." She sighed.

"Well..." Tara grinned. "You remember Rick right? The one who was in a coma after being shot?" She asked.

"Of course we still talk, he often texts me, and I've seen him a few times with his wife. I even offered my babysitting duty for baby Judith.. She's so adorable." Beth rambled.

Tara chuckled. "Well Rick had a friend, Daryl Dixon, he acts all tough but really he's a softie."

"So?" Beth asked.

"Well Ricks been trying to get Daryl to date for a while but he's been refusing. Rick told him that he would set up a sort of blind date with...you."

"What?!" Beth squeaked. "You've already set it up? I don't even know who he? Or what he looks like? or.."

"Shush, calm down. " Tara said cutting off her panicked ramblings. "I wouldn't set you up on a date with someone if I didn't think you would like the guy."

"But-"

"No buts. Saturday at 7pm. Meet me at my place and make sure you dress up." Tara grinned. "I need to leave now. My bed is calling. See you Saturday." She grinned. She kissed Beth on the cheek and they said their goodbyes.

Saturday came and Beth would have been lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She had never been on a blind date before, in fact Jimmy was the first guy she had properly dated and been in a relationship with and look how that ended.

She wasn't very confident about how the date would go but if it kept Tara of her back she would do it.

She arrived at Tara's a few minutes late and found her standing at the door tapping her door impatiently.

"Your late." Tara said.

"It's nice to see you again too Tara." Beth chuckled as Tara let her inside.

"Well you look great." Tara grinned eyeing Beth up and down.

She was wearing a black dress which wasn't too revealing but it outlined her body perfectly. Her hair was curled and she wore light make up.

"Thank you." Beth replied.

The doorbell rang and Tara grinned broadly. "That's him." She said excitedly as she ran to the door.

Beth's nerves were through the roof as she heard a gruff voice talking back to Tara.

The footsteps got closer and soon she was face to face with the man she was going on a date with.

He didn't look at all like she had imagined. His hair was long and a little messy looking although it did look like he had tried to comb it into submission and failed. Under his brunette bangs she could see his blue eyes glistening. He wasn't clean shaven but she definitely liked the stubble look on him.

He wore a suit although he looked odd, like it didn't belong on him or it wasn't something he would usually wear, he looked almost uncomfortable in it. It was however perfectly showing his broad shoulders but she couldn't help but imagine him wearing something causal. He didn't look like the type of man to wear suits and if she was honest she didn't think he looked impressed.

"This is Daryl Dixon." Tara greeted. "Daryl this is Beth Greene."

He didn't show much emotion until he looked Beth directly in the eyes. She felt herself blushing when she saw a smile creep across his features.

"Nice to meet you darlin'." He smirked.

She was surprised when he took her small soft hand in his much larger rough but soft hand, does that make sense?

"Let's get going then." He smiled unable to take his eyes from hers.

They left Tara's house without saying goodbye, both too captivated by the other.

Beth wasn't sure what she was expecting from this date but she hoped it wouldn't be just a one time thing.

 _Two years later._

"So before the first dance the best man and maid of honour have decide they have a few words to say to you all." The DJ announced. "This will be fun.." He muttered to himself when he saw how drink Tara and Rick were.

Tara and Rick giggled standing up, they were both clearly drunk already.

"Hello? Helloooo?" Rick said into the microphone giggling causing the crowd to laugh. "Now, you all listen to us. This fantastic couple here, yes Beth and Daryl."

"Ain't they cute?" Tara asked grabbing the microphone.

"Hey!" Rick pouted.

"As Sheriff Grimes was saying. These lovely people would not be together without our help. The reason you are all here today is because we are.." She was cut off.

"Awesome!" Rick cheered into the microphone causing another round of giggles to sound throughout the reception hall.

"That's right. So you Mr Greene!" Tara giggled pointing towards Hershel. "We are the reason you are going to have hundreds of baby Beth's and Daryl's Running around the farm."

Rick snatched the microphone back. "Oh trust me there will be hundreds." He said wiggling his eyebrows at Beth and Daryl who were hiding their faces.

"Stop!" Beth said trying to sound serious although quite amused by the double act.

"That's sooo true." Tara giggled.

"Anyways anyway... Where were we?" Rick asked.

"Talking about how awesome we are." Tara whispered although directly into the microphone allowing everyone to hear. Everyone was giggling.

Shane approached the pair coaxing them away.

"But we haven't finished." Tara whined.

"Yes you have." Shane grumbled.

"Love you Bethy!" Tara shouted.

Beth chuckled. "Love you too Tara!" She turned to Daryl. "And I love you." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too."

 _Hope this was good enough._

 _I never wrote Bethyl but I quite enjoyed it._


End file.
